


Nominxdream as your best friends

by STAY_DREAM2021



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, chenleandreaderhaveyoutuber, dreamarenotidols, readerandjisungaresildings, renjunandchenlearebrothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_DREAM2021/pseuds/STAY_DREAM2021
Summary: Y/N and Dream been friends you, since you was youngAt around time Y/N and Jisung was head oversea is when they life change foreverJeno and Jaemin been in love with Y/N since they could rememberhere is what life is like for you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader





	Nominxdream as your best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic it taken after you give birth with a little info about your guys life.

Chapter 1: Intro into your life 

“Babe, you in here?” Jaemin shouted as he walked into the room, where you were breastfeeding his child whom you had recently. As well look for Jeno and Sklyer who is your other boyfriend and the child you two had 2 years ago.

~Flashback~

You,Jeno and Jaemin have been together, since you guys were 16 years old. You are only a few months older than Jeno because your birthday is Dec 31. On Jeno 18th birthday, is when you guys decide to commit to each other and share/ show your love to each other. You and Jaemin are waiting till his birthday to commit to each other. 

Jaemin was ok with it, since he knew that you guys loved him as much as he loved you. They left guilty but Jaemin wanted to let you guys commit since it was for Jeno's birthday. So he knows on his birthday, he will get his time with his lover. 

On Jaemin 18th birthday, is when you found out about your pregnancy which gave your boyfriends a good surprise. At first Jaemin was scared but, after you gave him the best gift that night since you kept your promise to him.It helped ease the fear of leaving him that he was scared of during the announcement.

Later on, during the night you remind him that it is ok to be scared but neither you or jeno will not break up with him. Before the night starts you let Jaemin feel you bump and even let him spend some time sharing with the unborn child how he or she will be loved by all three parents. As well many different things that he and them will do. 

Early you let Jeno spend time and it was his idea to help Jaemin through it. At the end of night as you laid in Jaemin arms. He thank you for giving him and Jeno this miracle and chance to become family. Since no one ever thought that Nomin is bi/poly couple with their best friend. 

Due to your pregnancy both Jeno and Jaemin did not stop once to care for your needs or the baby. It was on your 19th birthday, when you found out what the baby gender was , 

Which was a baby girl. 

You give birth to your healthy baby girl on your baby brother's Jisung birthday in the afternoon with both your boyfriend by your side as you belong this baby into the world. Then 2 years later on your bestest friend's birthday Renjun, you went into labor with your baby boy whom you named after your boyfriends. 

Your daughter name is Syler Cho Na Lee born on February 05th 2018  
Your son name is Jay No-min Na Lee born on March 23th 2020 

Jaemin could never repay you for giving him a chance to not only be Appa to Syler, but being a biological parent as well. He loves Syker as his own and that will never change. Like as Skyler was borned, he promised to never leave your side or his child. The moment both your kids came into the world, you could see the love and care in their eyes when the child was placed on your chest. 

~Flashback end~

Now as Jeno enters the room with Sklyer in his arms, since they are coming from daddy daughter day so she is sleepy. As they enter the room you are reminded how it got started just 4 years ago as you look at your love of your lives. 

~Flashback~

You were only 14 year old when you got to meet Jeno,Jaemin,Haechan and Mark through your baby brother Jisung who is two years younger than you. At the time,you were in middle school when you all met and became friends. 2 week later, you introduce them to your best friend Renjun and his little brother Chenle to the group. 

Throughout the time, you all know each other,jeno, jaemin and you form a bond that no one could explain till they ask you out on your 16 birthday. Since they were scared you would be leaving for college soon, since you are a few months older than Jeno. 

The day they asked you out was the happiest day of your life since it was on the day, when you and your brother were head oversea for dance camp and program for a few months. Jeno and Jaemin called you to meet up before you left and they asked you out . When you return is when you three became an official couple as soon as you came back. 

~Flashback ends~

“Hello, my beautiful and handsome as well my two babies' ' Jeno said as he kissed each of you. 

“Hey babes” you respond 

Jaemin works as a coffee shop with your bestest friend Renjun who owns the coffee shop.   
Jeno and your brother Jisung work at a dance studio close by since it is owned by a former dance team mate.

You work as a youtuber with Chenle called “Park/Zhong” since you both are studying the same major at a nearby college. 

What your guys channel is mostly about is famous cases,reactions and vlogs on you guys lives here and there but when it comes to show your kids.You make sure that no one sees their faces since they are young. Jeno and Jaemin are proud of your guys success since you and chenle channel hit 4 mili. 

Sometimes Jeno will appear on your channel to teach a dance move to your fans every so often. Mostly during the pregnancy is when Jeno did appear at least 3 times a week, to help ease stress. Since planning took a lot of time, so Jeno steps in every so often to help. Chenle helped too with planning so if Jeno could not teach he took over. That was mostly when you were getting ready to give birth.


End file.
